LA MANO EN LA REJA
by cherrydenny
Summary: Harry es el "elegido" para dormir al pequeño Teddy. Para lograr su cometido decide contarle una leyenda, ya que es el día perfecto para eso... ¡Día de Halloween! ...oOo... Mi One shot es participante en la categoría "escrito" del Reto "Cuentos de la Cripta" 2019, del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook. CHERRY


Pareja: Harry y Hermione (Prometidos).

Ambiente: Mundo mágico (MM).

Tipo o Rated: K.

Género: Romance, misterio.

Lugar: Post-Hogwarts.

Era: Moderna. Sin Voldemort.

Categoría: One shot.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, libros y películas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y mi One shot es participante en la categoría "escrito" del Reto "Cuentos de la Cripta" 2019, del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook.

El One shot es de mi autoría.

Advertencia: Se prohíbe la copia y adaptaciones de este mismo.

Dedicatoria: Esté One shot se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga "Fanny" que ama a está pareja tanto como yo, que sabe que ellos tenían que quedar juntos.

También para los fans de Harry-Hermione, que no nos quedamos con la espinita de qué pasaría si ellos fueran pareja y dejamos volar nuestra imaginación y lo plasmamos en fanfic, imágenes etc.

…oOo…

Era 31 de Octubre y Hermione se encontraba atareada en la cocina del Valle de Godric, terminando de realizar el último hechizo sobre unos panecillos de calabaza rellenos de chocolate; para que asemejaran calaveras.

Miró de reojo como el pequeño Teddy terminaba su merienda.

¿Cómo había terminado metida en ese embrollo? Si ella desde un principio no quiso realizar esa fiesta.

Pero el que tenía toda la culpa era su adorado prometido, que con esos ojos verdes esmeralda, creía que podía convencerla. Y lo malo es que era verdad. Por eso se encontraba ahí dando el último toque a la comida.

—… y listo, ya terminé por fin —dijo en un suspiro mirando a Teddy—. Y por lo que veo tú también ya terminaste tu merienda. —se acercó a la silla de comer en dónde se encontraba Teddy. Qué al verla se le cambio el color de su cabello a morado, ésto le ocurría al niño de cuatro años cada vez que se acercaba su padrino Harry o Hermione— bueno ven vamos a ver cómo va tu padrino con esa carpa.

Hermione cargo a Teddy y se dirigió con él en brazos para ver a Harry como terminaba de decorar la carpa que se encontraba en el patio trasero para la fiesta de Halloween que darían gracias a su bocota.

Harry estaba terminando de realizar el hechizo para hacer que en una gran carpa el cielo se viera como el de Hogwarts cuando se celebraba el 31 de Octubre. Estaba tan ensimismado en los últimos detalles que no se percató de la presencia de alguien que entraba a la carpa.

El ambiente era tan lúgubre que a más altas horas de la noche a cualquier muggle podía darle miedo en verdad.

Fantasmas vagando por todo el lugar gracias a un hechizo que Hermione le ayudó, murciélagos, manos de esqueletos saliendo del suelo que si te descuidas te toman del pie y te asustan. Sonidos extraños, que no puedes identificar si es un hombre lobo, lamentos, o el sonido de cadenas arrastrando. De verdad que Harry se tomó muy en serio lo de la fiesta que empezó desde una semana antes a decorar todo.

George le había ayudado proporcionándole lo que ocupará, hasta lo más mínimo.

Una lechuza paso por un costado de él y le dio un escalofrío.

—¡Por Merlín, quedó genial! ojalá que todos se asusten. Más cuando las luces se apaguen.

Harry escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Volteó pero no vió nada, de verdad que estar metido en esa carpa con todo ese ambiente y sin dormir mucho le estaba afectando.

—Controlate Harry no es nada —¿eso que escuchaba era un llanto desgarrador?— ¿George eres tú? Sí es una de tus bromas como la de la otra noche, te digo que no me asusta. —Pero no hubo respuesta.

Camino hacia la salida, tenía que ver si le faltaba mucho a Hermione, además le tenía que ayudar ya que ella estaba encargada de todos los alimentos gracias a él, la había convencido de hacer esa fiesta a pesar de que ella desde un principio se había negado. Pero él sabía cómo persuadirla, no le costó mucho hacerlo. Tantos años de amigos, de novios y ahora prometidos, no le fue tan difícil.

Cuando iba a llegar a la salida se escuchó que se cayó algo a sus espaldas. Sintió que algo detuvo su caminar, se exaltó al sentir que algo lo halaba.

Su mirada se dirigió a su pie y vio que era una mano de un esqueleto que él mismo había hechizado para que cada cierto tiempo realizará eso y cuando alguien pasará por dónde se encontraban esparcidas le tocará la suerte de que lo halara. Así como a él en esos momentos.

Se agachó para quitarse la mano esquelética cuando sintió un agarre en su hombro, volteó todo alterado y espantado. Pero en el instante se dió cuenta que era Hermione.

—Mione, amor, me diste un susto, —Se llevó una mano a su pecho. Hermione traía a Teddy en brazos y llorando— ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué está llorando?

—Lo siento no fue mi intención cariño, pero honestamente Harry, estás así de alterado porque te la has pasado días sin dormir bien y aquí metido. —Le mando una mirada reprobatoria a Harry. Él la ignoró olímpicamente y le quitó a Teddy de los brazos.

—Lo sé mi amor, pero valió la pena ¿no crees?

Los dos observaron el trabajo de una semana entera de esfuerzos y materiales que George con gusto dió para que el ambiente fuera de una gran película de terror.

—La verdad debo de reconocer que quedó muy bien, todo da miedo, escalofríos, sino pregúntale al pequeño Teddy, cuando entramos escuchamos un ruido extraño como lamentos y algo pasó por un lado de nosotros pero no vi que era. Eso hizo que llorara. Así que como responsable, tú te vas a encargar de contentarlo y de dormirlo para que Kreacher lo cuide mientras estemos nosotros en la fiesta.

Hermione se acerca a Harry y le da un casto beso en los labios.

Se encaminan hacia la casa, entraron por la puerta de la cocina, Harry se percató que Hermione ya había terminado con toda la comida para la fiesta, vio todo tipo de alimentos, bocadillos, pastelitos, bebidas, carnes. Pero todo con temática a Halloween.

—Sabes Mione, todo se ve delicioso y huele muy bien. Y a parte quedaron geniales acorde a la fecha.

Harry pasó una mano por la cintura de Hermione y subieron a la segunda planta.

—Muy bien cariño en lo que tú vas, arropas y duermes a Teddy, yo me preparo y me pongo el disfraz —Hermione se despidió de Teddy con un beso en la mejilla— buenas noches mi bebé, te quiero mucho Teddy —el niño soltó una pequeña risotada y beso a Hermione de regreso.

Harry entró a la habitación del niño y prendió la luz, se dirigió al cambiador para ponerle la pijama. Lo limpiaba de los rastros que tenía Teddy de la merienda, le ponía su pijama y de vez en cuando le hacía cosquillas y le daba besos.

—Muy bien campeón ya estás listo vamos a la cama. —Harry depósito a Teddy en la cama y lo arropó, le dio su lobo de peluche. Teddy no podía dormir sin el—. A dormir, buenas noches, te quiero mucho.

Le deposito un beso en la frente y Harry se preparaba para levantarse cuando escuchó una protesta por parte de su ahijado.

—Vamos Teddy, ¿qué pasa? Kreacher en unos instantes vendrá y te va a cuidar.

—Tuento —balbuceo Teddy y señaló un libro que estaba en la mesita de noche.

—Muy bien campeón tú ganas, —«eso me ganó por siempre contarle un cuento» pensó Harry para sus adentros—. Muy bien veamos… «Merlín y el hechizo de la Luna» esté ya lo has escuchado muchas veces. —Por un momento Harry se quedó pensando—. Sabes Teddy, hay una leyenda que el otro día escuché en Cabeza de Puerco, cuando tío Ron y yo estábamos almorzando. La estaba contando una bruja muy anciana. Qué te parece si te la cuento cambiando los nombres de los personajes y agregando y quitando unas cuantas cosas, y sabes queda muy bien para este día de Halloween.

Teddy se le quedó viendo a su padrino, no entendió muy bien pero con tal de que Harry se quede un rato más con él hasta que se duerma, el niño solo le sonrió.

Harry se recostó a un lado de él y despeinó el cabello morado del niño. —Muy bien veamos cómo iba... ¡ah sí, ya me acordé!

oOo

En una vieja casa que se encontraba en la esquina del callejón Diagon y el callejón Knockturn, en Hogsmeade, vivió hace tiempo, el mago Severus Snape.

Acompañado de su única hija, Hermione, producto de su primer matrimonio muggle, y su nueva esposa la bruja Bellatrix de Snape.

Está bruja más rabiosa que Fluffy un perro de tres cabezas y más irritable que un Basilisco, tenía tanto odio y envidia desmedidos hacia la hija de su esposo, la cual era dueña de una gran belleza y un corazón de oro como una snitch, heredado de su madre.

Eran así contrarias; la madrastra no permitía que la joven bruja hiciera cosas propias de su edad, la tenía privada de su varita sin que su esposo se haya enterado. Y amenazando a Hermione de no contarle a su padre. La mantenía haciendo labores del hogar como si fuera un elfo doméstico y encerrada en la vieja casa.

Sin embargo, Hermione a escondidas curaba las heridas y alimentaba a los brujos y brujas desamparados que iban rumbo al alojamiento «El Caldero Chorreante», y les regalaba prendas a algunos elfos domésticos que trabajaban en su casa y que veía por los callejones de Hogsmeade.

Así fue conocida como: "El ángel de Hogsmeade".

Gracias a estos actos, se enamoró de ella el joven mago Harry Potter. Quién de inmediato quiso presentarse ante Severus Snape, mostrando sus intenciones e interés en Hermione.

Severus Snape aseguró que sólo cedería a su hija en matrimonio si el pretendiente conseguía la túnica de Merlín, que decían; que quien la poseyera tendría algunos de los secretos del gran mago.

Pero Harry quiso primero estar seguro de la voluntad y del amor de Hermione, le envió una nota con su elfo Dobby, que gracias a que Hermione lo quería liberar fue que Harry conoció sus actos y sobre todo a ella.

Hermione le respondió otorgándole una cita a las ocho de la noche en la reja del sótano, donde su madrastra Bellatrix la tenía confinada.

El día de la cita, para ahuyentar a los curiosos, Harry le pidió a su elfo Dobby estar escondido y realizar magia para espantar a las personas que pasaran por el callejón. Dobby sin saber cómo hacer para cumplir la orden de su amo, se le ocurrió invocar un Boggart que él pudiera controlar, así el Boggart adoptaría la forma de lo que más le temen los curiosos que pasaran por ahí y huirían todos despavoridos, lanzando destemplados gritos. Entre tanto Harry se acercaba a la reja para platicar con Hermione.

Noche a noche, brotaba sin saber de dónde provenía ese espanto o espectro que traía a todos asustados en los callejones de Hogsmeade, de modo que a las siete y media de la noche, todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban ya atrincherados en sus casas presas del miedo pidiendo a Merlín que aquel espectro no se les aparezca.

Pero Bellatrix de Snape tan maliciosa como era, anduvo espiando y descubrió el engaño que montó Harry Potter junto a su elfo, dándole un motivo suficiente para hacer prisionera a Hermione en aquel sótano.

Cuando la joven bruja quiso salir al día siguiente, no pudo hacerlo, Bellatrix se acercó a la puerta del sótano y con una voz maliciosa y lúgubre le dijo que nunca saldría de ahí, que había implementado varios hechizos para que no pudiera abrir la puerta desde adentro. Pasó todo el día llorando y sin comer.

Los únicos que notaron su ausencia fueron los elfos ya que no había ido a darles una prenda para liberarlos; su padre se encontraba de viaje y su amado había partido fuera de Londres para cumplir con el encargo que había aceptado por parte del padre de Hermione.

Pero los elfos no podían hacer nada ya que Bellatrix los amenazó para que no la ayudarán.

En espera de su amado, tratando de no morir de hambre, Hermione, sacaba por entre la reja su mano pálida y casi descarnada, a fin de implorar por una limosna a los caminantes que deambulaban por el callejón y que siempre ponían una pieza de pan, tarta de melaza o de calabaza dependiendo quién se apiadara de ella. Como el temor del espectro se había acabado, pues ya no se veía a todo eso que cada quien temía; lo cambiaron por el miedo a la pálida extremidad que pedía caridad pública, con voces débiles y lastimeras. Bellatrix entonces tuvo que inventarse que Hermione padecía de locura, así como quedan esos brujos y brujas después de que les lanzan miles de crucios.

Un día, el día de Halloween, volvió Harry con la túnica de Merlín. Severus Snape, asustado por que Harry haya encontrado la túnica de Merlín cuando todo mundo mágico sabía que era casi imposible dar con ella, y sabiendo que tenía que cumplir su parte, no tuvo más remedio que enviar por su hija, sin la presencia de Bellatrix, los elfos domésticos, pudieron revelar el escondite. Abrieron la puerta y quedaron petrificados, al ver que Hermione estaba muerta.

Fueron aprehendidos en el acto padre y madrastra para llevarlos a Azkaban sufriendo al fin cada cual el condigno castigo. Los elfos fueron absueltos de la culpa por la complicidad de la muerte de Hermione. Harry vistió el cadáver con la túnica blanca de boda que llevaba para ella, dándole suntuosa sepultura en el cementerio de la familia Potter.

Tiempo después de esta terrible situación, se veía a deshora en la reja del sótano una frágil mano fantasmal agitándose, implorando la caridad pública pidiendo ¡un pedazo de pan por amor a Merlín!. Se dice que hasta el día de hoy, en esa vieja casa ubicada en los callejones Diagon y Knockturn; muchos brujos y brujas pueden escuchar la dolorida voz pidiendo alimento.

oOo

Harry terminó la leyenda para Teddy, desde hace tiempo el niño se quedó dormido, se podría decir que desde el principio de está. Pero Harry quería terminar su versión de la leyenda que escuchó de la bruja anciana.

Se levantó de la cama y arropó a Teddy.

—Buenas noches, sueña bonito campeón —le dió un beso en la frente al niño, en eso entra Kreacher para cuidar de Teddy— Kreacher, Teddy ya está dormido, cualquier cosa ya sabes que vamos a estar en la carpa. No dudes en ir a buscarnos a mí o a Hermione.

—Como usted diga amo Potter. —Le respondió Kreacher ya sin tanto tono despectivo en su voz.

Harry salió rumbo a su habitación para también él cambiarse y ponerse su disfraz. Cuando entro a su habitación vio que Hermione ya estaba dando los últimos toques a su disfraz. Se posicionó por detrás de Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Harry por un momento recordó como había imaginado a Hermione para la leyenda que le contó a Teddy y se quedó un poco aletargado, pero negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia ella— ¿qué temible Banshee se apoderó de mi prometida?.

Hermione estaba disfrazada de una Banshee, pálida verdosa hasta más no poder. Utilizó un hechizo para que sus ojos fueran rojos y su cabello fuera tan negro como la noche más oscura, un vestido vaporoso desgarrador de algunas partes. Tenía un resplandor que irradiaba de su figura gracias al hechizo «lux corporis»

—Una muy temible que si no te apuras lo vas a lamentar, —Hermione le dijo a Harry mientras se daba la vuelta en sus brazos. Pasó los suyos por el cuello de Harry y se acercó a su oído— así que tienes veinte minutos para estar listo y bajar para cuando lleguen todos y recibirlos.

—No te apures Mione en veinte minutos estoy abajo contigo.

Le dio un casto beso y se dirigió al baño. Hermione salió de la habitación para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Harry una vez salió de la ducha se fundó en un traje negro pulcro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y una hermosa túnica negra con bordados muy finos con pedrería y lentejuelas. Una máscara de un lado de la cara blanca, su cabello que siempre es un desorden lo arreglo con un hechizo para que estuviera liso y brillante peinado hacia atrás. Unos guantes de cuero negros y un bastón tan hermoso así como los que llevaba Lucius Malfoy.

Bajo a la cocina en donde encontró a Hermione, levitando charolas con los alimentos que preparó para la fiesta.

—Dime Mione, ¿como quedé?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada analítica, le sonrió de medio lado. —Debo de reconocer que tengo al fantasma de la ópera más guapo como prometido. Vamos que ya es hora amor.

Los dos salieron rumbo a la carpa para recibir a sus amigos y familiares.

Fueron llegando de a poco cada invitado, todos quedaron impresionados por el esmero de Harry para el ambiente de la carpa. Estaba todo oscuro solo iluminaban algunas velas, cuando entraban los recibía su peor miedo gracias a que Harry puso un Boggart que George adquirió en un trueque. Así que desde un principio te llevabas el primer susto de la noche.

Fantasmas por doquier, murciélagos volando en lo alto de la carpa, búhos ululando de vez en cuando. Lamentos, cadenas arrastrando. De todo podrías esperar en esa carpa.

Iban llegando Ron junto a Luna para disfrutar de la fiesta. Harry y Hermione ya se encontraban adentro de la carpa.

—Hermano esto es fantástico y tenebroso, de verdad que quedó muy bien. —Ron dijo asombrado del trabajo de su amigo, él que iba disfrazado de un personaje de una película muggle que le fascinó cuando la otra vez en su apartamento vieron la película junto con Harry, Luna y Hermione. No era nada más y nada menos que: Freddy Krueger. Llevaba ese suéter a rayas desgarrado, sombrero de medio lado, en su cara aplicó una máscara que parecía quemada su piel, en sus manos unos guantes con cuchillas. Todo un ejemplo del icónico personaje muggle.

—Ni que lo digas, mira que Ron se espantó con una pequeña araña cuando entramos. —Luna no pudo evitar el reírse de su novio al recordar su reacción.

—Ja ja ja muy graciosa Luna, tú sabes mi temor a esos insectos —susurro Ron para que solo sus amigos y su novia escucharán.

Luna se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, a Ron le pareció de lo más extraño ese gesto ya que su novia había optado llevar un disfraz de Nargles. Esas criaturas que solo ella sabía cómo eran. Traía un traje de látex de cuerpo completo color verde, la cara pintada del mismo color, los ojos con un hechizo los hizo parecer más grandes de color negro brillante, su pelo lo llevaba en una hermosa trenza, sus orejas las cubrió con un par de orejas largas y puntiagudas. Traía un par de alas degradadas de verde a blanco al final. En su frente se puso unos pequeños ojos falsos como los que conjuro para los de ella. Se veía extraña pero espectacular para los ojos de Ron.

—Luna imagino que ese susto no fue nada comparado como el del otro día.

—¿Qué otro día? —pregunto Luna intrigada e interesada en saber.

—Ningún día amor —interrumpió Ron.

—Estábamos en Cabeza de Puerco almorzando, cuando llegó una bruja anciana, se sentó en la mesa contigua, nosotros estábamos hablando sobre la fiesta de hoy, le decía a Ron sobre qué iba a quedar genial y que se iba a asustar con toda la decoración. Entonces ella nos interrumpió, nos dijo que eso no era asustar, que si queríamos asustarnos ella sabía cómo. —Harry volteó y vio el semblante de su amigo que recordó el relato de la anciana—. Nos contó sobre una vieja leyenda que hay en Hogsmeade, que la verdad nunca la había escuchado en todos los años que llevo yendo al pueblo. Dijo que se llama «La Mano en la Reja».

—¿No me digas que es la misma que le contaste hoy a Teddy para que durmiera? —Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria— porque honestamente Harry…

—¿Se la contaste al pequeño Teddy? Harry, es mucho para él —interrumpió Ron.

—Claro que no, la modifique para que no fuera tan aterradora, y además Teddy se quedó dormido desde el principio de la leyenda —se defendió Harry.

—¿Alguien me puede contar de qué va esa leyenda de La Mano en la Reja? —pregunto Luna ya un poco exasperada al saber que hasta Hermione había escuchado esa leyenda y lo peor que Harry se atrevió a contarsela al pequeño Teddy.

—Luna, amor, no querrás escucharla créeme. Mejor olvídalo. Además confío en que Harry haya distorsionado mucho la leyenda para Teddy.

—Gracias Ron, —dijo Harry— porque así fue. No te preocupes Mione que lo que le conté no es ni la mínima parte de como nos la contó la anciana.

Harry estaba abrazando y tratando de contentar a Hermione, cuando del suelo empieza a surgir unos dedos todos cadavéricos putrefactos. Sale de poco a poco empieza a buscar algo de dónde aferrarse y arrastrar con ella. Lo más cercano es el pie de Ron. Empezó a halar poco a poco a su víctima.

Los amigos sin percatarse de este suceso. Empiezan a discutir en que las chicas no deben saber bien la versión de esa leyenda. Harry le dice a Luna que él puede contarle su versión. Ella no muy convencida está por aceptar.

Cuando escuchan que Ron da un brinco y un grito estruendoso que se escucha en toda la carpa. Está agitado, se podría decir que hasta el color de su cara desapareció. Voltean a verlo, su expresión por debajo de la máscara es como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte.

—¿Qué pasa Ron? —pregunta su novia acercándose a él.

Sin aliento y sin poder decir palabras Ron se tranquiliza para poder hablar tartamudeando —La ma… la mano, ¡la mano en la reja, me atrapó!, sentí que me halaba, cuando grité, —dio un suspiro de alivio— di un brinco y me soltó, sabía que se nos iba a aparecer la mano en la reja, lo sabía. —Ron estaba muerto del miedo.

—Ron por favor, como crees, es solo una leyenda —Le dijo Hermione—. Posiblemente fue un truco de los que usó Harry.

—No, de verdad que sentí la mano fría y huesuda como la de la leyenda.

En eso Luna ve que nuevamente va saliendo esa mano del suelo, putrefacta, huesuda, que va nuevamente por una víctima. —Mirá Ron es esa mano —dice señalando el lugar de dónde empieza a emerger nuevamente.

Harry y Hermione empiezan a reír de que el truco haya funcionado con Ron. Que confundió esa mano con la de la leyenda. Ron los mira sin entender porque se están riendo de él y del susto que pasó.

—No es gracioso, de verdad que no lo es, casi me muero del susto.

—Ron, es un hechizo que realice para que en cierto tiempo emerjan las manos del suelo. No hay ninguna mano en la reja eso es sólo una leyenda, tranquilizante y disfruta la fiesta —le dijo Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro y dándole un apretón.

—Hermano casi me matas del susto. Me voy a sacar ese recuerdo de la leyenda de mi mente y lo voy a guardar. —Ron hizo una mueca al recordar el incidente— bueno Luna, vamos a la mesa de bocadillos, ese susto me dio hambre. Mirá, vamos a ver qué hay en esos pequeños calderos. —dijo Ron tomando a Luna de la mano y llevándosela con él.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos, Harry no pudo contener la carcajada. Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago.

—No es gracioso, solo espero que en verdad Teddy no haya escuchado mucho de esa leyenda que le contaste.

—Mione te lo juro que no —le dijo Harry abrazándola— además, ¿tú cómo sabés que le conté esa leyenda a Teddy?

—Baje por un vaso de agua, iba pasando por la recámara de Teddy cuando te escuché. Me pareció interesante y me quedé hasta que la terminaste. —Hermione lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos— sabes eres muy bueno modificando y contando leyendas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Harry fanfarroneo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Honestamente Harry… —Hermione fue interrumpida por un beso que Harry le planto. A lo lejos se escuchó otro grito que fue provocado por los trucos y hechizos de Harry.

Harry se separó de Hermione la miró a los ojos, con una mano en su barbilla le hablo bajito. —¡Feliz Halloween Mione!, —le dió otro beso— anda, vamos con Ron y Luna, o si no Ron se va a terminar toda la comida.

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos para cerciorarse de que Ron no dejará al resto de invitados sin comida, antes de que termine la fiesta.

…oOo…

Queridos lectores esperó les haya gustado esté One-shot que participó en el reto.

Ya saben sus comentarios y votos son bienvenidos.

¡¡¡Y Feliz Halloween!!! ️️

CHERRY


End file.
